The End Of The World
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Tonight is supposedly the end of the world and Iris can't help but fear it. Who will she go to, to seek comfort? Cilan of course! Please R&R.


**Hey... :) Um... I'm a little confused 0.0 This is a story about the world ending and I thought that it was going to end tonight (21st December 2012). But it turns out, it was supposed to end last night :/ Either way, here is my WishfulShipping story for the 'end of the world'. If you are reading this then you either survived last night, or waiting for it to end in an hour or so or waiting for it to end tonight at midnight :D I did my research but found so many different opinions on what time and date it would all be over :/ I went with this date but sorry if it's wrong :/ Anyway, I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own these awesome characters :(**

* * *

It was a beautiful winter's night in the Unova Region. The air was crisp and chilly and millions of twinkling stars filled the coal black sky. It was truly a magical December 21st Night.

Because of the fact that that date was today, Iris was laying awake and shuffling about in her sleeping bag. Her mind was filled with the rumors about the world coming to an end in just a few short hours.

Iris had been a little apprehensive about everyone dying for a few weeks but now it was finally here, she was petrified. The purple haired teen sat up before getting out of her bed. Her legs were shaking quite fiercely as a result of both the bitter cold and the end of the world.

Iris just stood there for a few moments glancing around the campfire. Her eyes went to Ash for a second but they looked away almost instantly. No, she was definitely not seeking comfort from the little kid.

The sound of gentle snoring interrupted her nervous thoughts. The girl turned her head to see where the noise was coming from and her eyes fell on Cilan. Iris's cheeks reddened as she saw how peaceful and adorable he looked while asleep and her heart thumped with love for her secret crush.

Legs shaking even more, she tiptoed over to the older teenager and crouched down so she was the level of his sleeping body.  
'Cilan?' she whispered, shaking his slim shoulder. 'Cilan?'

At the second and louder call, the connoisseur shot up and rubbed his green orbs sleepily. 'Iris?' he mumbled in a half asleep voice. 'What time is it?'

The dark skinned girl blushed red as his soft voice filled her ears.  
'It's just about after ten, I think.'

Cilan was just about to ask what she woke him up for when suddenly she lost balance. Iris was about to tumble backwards onto the ground when his thin yet strong arm caught her by the waist.  
'T-thanks Cilan.' she mumbled, regaining her balance. Iris's whole body began to tingle from her head to toe when she realised he was still holding her.

Cilan noticed that his arm was still holding her close to him and pulled it away quickly, blushing beet red.  
'Sorry.' he mumbled, his heart rate increasing rapidly as she smiled at him. 'So... What can I do for you?' the green haired teen asked, propping his body up on one arm in his sleeping bag.'

Iris blushed, feeling stupid as to why she woke him up. Despite the bright moonlight hovering over them, their blushes were not visible.  
'I uh can't sleep. I'm scared Cilan.' she admitted, nibbling her lip sheepishly and anxiously.

Cilan's green eyebrows frowned at her.  
'What are you scared of?' he asked gently.

Iris sighed and settled down on the ground next to him.  
'The world's gonna end in a few hours and I'm terrified! It's gonna be just awful!' her eyes pricked with tears.

Iris looked bewildered when she heard him chuckling lightly.  
'Oh Iris, the world most certainly won't end tonight!' he explained, his science connoisseur side taking over. 'The only reason people think it's going to end tonight is because of the Mayan calendar and the fact that today is the last day of their year. It's not going to end tonight.'

Iris sighed, relieved a little at first before remembering something she'd read a few days ago.  
'But what about the blackout? On Facebook it said there was going to be a worldwide blackout because of the alignment of planets. They said...'

Cilan cut her off by grinning at her, causing her heart to explode with love for him.  
'Iris, as Ash would say, it's utter BS!'

The worried teen couldn't help but smile as he said Ash's favourite phrase.  
'So it's not going to end?' she clarified before Cilan shook his head at her. 'But if it does...'

The connoisseur sighed fondly at her.  
'I said the world isn't going to end!'

Iris rolled her soil coloured eyes at him cutting her off but continued.  
'I know but if it does...' she paused, thinking how she was going to put it. 'How do I prepare?'

Cilan stretched his arm out and groaned. His arm was getting tired of supporting his body.  
'What do you mean?' he questioned, tucking his arms behind his head and looking at her.

Iris sighed and her dark cheeks flushed pink.  
'Well if I wanted to tell someone something before the world ends?'

Cilan's eyebrow twitched up as he stroked his grass coloured tufts thoughtfully.  
'Well presuming it's awkward telling them in words then write them a letter.'

Iris nodded and stood up. Her knees were shaking a lot less now.  
'Thanks Cilan.'  
He nodded his head at her and closed his eyes as he heard her wander back off to her sleeping bag.

A few minutes later, he was aware of Iris walking back over to him. As she tucked a bit of paper under his pillow, he pretended to snore gently.

When she walked back off sighing, his arms itched to read it straight away but he knew he had to wait until she was asleep. Once Cilan was sure she was unconscious, he picked up the letter.

The teenager was just about to open it when he paused, his heart rate increasing rapidly. Why was she writing him this letter? Was he about to read what he was hoping for?

After a few moments of just staring at the folded paper, his shaking fingers opened it. He smiled as he saw her messy handwriting under the glow of the moon.

_Dear Cilan,_  
_I know you said the world wasn't going to end and I trust you. But what if it does and I don't get the chance to say this to you? I just want you to know that I really like you Cilan. Travelling with you and Ash has been the best experience of my life. I guess mainly because I get to travel with someone I like a lot. Maybe sometimes you think I don't like you because I often moan at you? You couldn't be more wrong! Well your evaluation time DOES drive me up the Walls but that's what makes you fun. Never forget that you're amazing talented and really special to me. If the world does end and you somehow survive then you must know something. I love you Cilan and I have since the day I met you. I wish I could say it in words but I'm not good with them like you are. Anyway, I love you Cilan. You're flawless._

_Lots of love from that person you loves you with all her heart,_  
_Iris xxxxx_

_P.S: You're not fooling anyone with that fake snoring of yours!_

Cilan's eyes were filled with happy tears as he closed the letter and tucked it back under his pillow. He shot up with a flash and gazed up at the moonlight. For some reason, at that moment he felt a strange urge to dance about but of course he didn't.

Instead, Cilan tiptoed over to Iris and watched her sleep peacefully for a few moments. After a few minutes of watching her, he gently peeled back her covers and climbed into bed next to her.

The connoisseur felt the younger girl tense next to him so he pulled her to his chest.  
'Even if the world DOES end...' he whispered straight into her ear. 'My love for you certainly won't.'

After she relaxed against him and snuggled into his warm neck, they both fell deeply asleep.

In the morning, both the young couples eyes snapped open as soon as the sun crept through the clouds.  
When they realised they were still alive, they engaged in a warm embrace.  
'We're alive Cilan!' Iris cheered, her orbs sparkling with joy.

The connoisseur nodded and brushed the purple locks out of her face.  
'And when I'm with you, I feel very much alive.'  
Before she could reply, he pressed his soft lips tenderly to her own.

Ash woke up and rubbed his eyes groggily. When the blurriness of a heavy sleep disappeared, he came face to face with the kissing couple.  
The raven haired teen groaned.  
'Ugh, I kinda wish the world DID end.' he moaned to Pikachu. 'Then I wouldn't have had to see THAT!'

Pikachu fish sighed while his trainer practically gagged.

The End

* * *

**There you go! How was it? :) So I guess if the world was meant to end last night and it didn't then congratulations! You survived one of the most unoriginal rumors in history! :D I personally didn't believe it would actually end but I couldn't resist writing this little oneshot :') Thanks a lot for reading :) I'd better go and crack on with some school work :/ Only one day to go then... IT'S THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! :D So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to... get on with school work.. :/ SEE YOU SOON! :D**


End file.
